


A ticket home

by MiHaEvangelineWhite



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:45:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiHaEvangelineWhite/pseuds/MiHaEvangelineWhite
Summary: Ash needs to tell Eiji to leave but doesn't really want him to go.





	A ticket home

I look at him,sleeping on the floor next to me.His face,the way he is holding on to my arm says it all.You are pretty bad at hiding your feelings,Eiji.But when it comes to you,I am to.And that is what terrifies me.Because in my world it puts your life on the line of fire.My nightmares consist of seeing them dangling your life over the edge of a cliff,staring at me with daring smile because they know what you are to me. And they know exactly how much I am willing to give for you.I am scared to death of my want,my desire to keep you here.Of my selfishness that keeps holding onto you.Same selfishness that could endanger you,might even take you away.  
I look at him again,finding him awake.He looks at me and I feel like dark night sky laid eyes upon me itself."Eiji.."How am I supposed to tell him to leave when even my mouth aren't even willing to speak."Hmm..?"And that's all it takes.Not even a full word,for me to fall apart.I lean down and plant my lips on his.There is not a moment,a second of hesitation,he answers immediately cupping the side of my face,pulling me closer.He knew.He knew what was happening before me.He always knows.With what I have been trough I know there is no god,but whatever is there please tell me how to how to let go,when he is holding onto me like this.Lips against mine,moving with such emotion,but still so tenderly,afraid I might break.I understand the concern behind that fear.I am already crushed to pieces,few more shots and all that's left will be dust.But I assure him it won't go that far.I kiss him harder,deeper,pulling fingers trough his hair.I hold him with all my strength,a the same time saying it's safer for you to leave and please don't go."I am not getting on that plane",he whispers,our lips brushing with every word.I kiss him again with all the pain and tears,feeling a hand wiping them away."I won't ask forever"  
"Forever it is"


End file.
